The Act of Sharing
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: If looks could kill, Fiore would definitely lose half of its male population. Jealousy is one evil thing. GraLu. Oneshot.


Hi everyone! I'm back with a new GraLu fic and I hope you all like it!

All mistakes are mine ^^.

BTW, for **Shuming** and **Hachibukai** – yeah, feast your eyes on Gray, we all love him, yes? ^^

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**The Act of Sharing**

No. He was not jealous.

Nope. Not in a million years.

Gray let out a frustrated sigh as he roughly ruffled his hair in annoyance. Today was the worst day of his life and it's all because of Mirajane – that devious devil in disguise of a sweet, innocent, and lovable bartender.

It was no secret that the guild was suffering from a financial crisis after the Tenroujima episode. Two long years had passed and yet they were still unable to recover from their losses – blame it all on the large debt Macao had incurred in their absence. And so, with the guilt weighing on their absence, Mira, with her brilliant mind, proposed a fund raising event for the guild.

Everything was already going according to the planned mini-play production of the revived Princess Yonderica (courtesy of Erza who kept all of the costumes intact and well-preserved for the group) until Natsu blew up during the last rehearsal and all the costumes, props, and decorations were burned to crisp – it seems the monster role got through his head that much.

Right until this moment, Natsu is currently in the infirmary trying to recover from the wrath of Erza's anger.

_It serves the stupid Flame-brain right._

Gray's dark orbs darkened slightly when another man approached Lucy to ask for a picture.

That was the 40th man this day and a hundred more on the line.

He doesn't know what was going through his guild mate's brain when they suggested to just have a _'Pictorial with your favourite Mage in their sexy swimsuits' _activity in lieu of the play.

Of course, it was certainly a big hit.

Every male species was suddenly lining up outside of Fairy Tail the moment Mira announced the event to the public. The lines even reached out to the woods and men were camping the night in anticipation of the big day.

Heck even the trio from Blue Pegasus were standing in line.

"Thanks for coming!"

Gray's thoughts were halted when he heard Lucy's sweet voice in the background. He could see her clearly from where he stood at the side of the guild – Mira practically threw all the male members of the guild at the side to prevent the happening of _brutal casualties_.

And so, with the plan set in motion, all the ladies of Fairy Tail, except for Wendy who was in charge of collecting the fees at the entrance, pulled out their sexiest bikini swimwear from the depths of their closets and stood in their particular booth as they wait for their customers.

"Gray, if you wanted to have a picture with Lucy you could always fall in line."

If looks could kill, Fiore would definitely lose half of its male population today.

"Come on Buddy! You're practically seething with jealousy standing at the sides like that."

Gray growled in annoyance before snapping at the irritating Lion Spirit.

"Loke, shut it if you don't want to be frozen in ice."

His friend was not helping with his already sour mood - not when Loke was laughing so hard as he waved Lucy's picture (was she hugging the idiot?) in front of his face.

_Control yourself Gray, we don't kill our comrades._

"My princess looks so cute and beautiful. I wouldn't even be shocked if half of the men here tried to propose to our dear Lucy."

_On second thought, the world would be better with one less idiot running around._

Without even a warning, Gray snatched the picture out of Loke's hand - ripping the offending article into two (directly in between Loke and Lucy's body) – and punched the Lion Mage in the face.

And all hell broke loose-

"YOU IDIOTS!"

-In the form of one scary Erza and the demon Mira.

This was definitely not his day.

~0~

"I bet all those glaring made you tired huh?" Lucy let out a laugh as she poked Gray in the cheeks.

He merely grunted in response and turned his head away from Lucy's view.

After all the emotional torture and the physical damages he suffered today, _tired_ was an understatement.

"Jealousy is an evil thing right?"

Ah, so that was it. All those cuteness, excess flirting, and sexiness were really aimed at this.

"At least now you know how I feel when girls try to ogle your body in front of me, yes?"

A nod of the head – point well taken; lesson learned.

"Good."

Satisfied with Gray's answer, Lucy linked her arms into his as they continued to walk in the direction of her apartment.

They were about to reach Lucy's home when Gray snapped out of his sulking mood and halted in his steps.

"You're banned from wearing bikinis."

Not a request, not a suggestion, but a flat out order.

"And you're banned from participating on any future fundraising events."

Gray then slipped something in between her finger – something round and shiny and ooooh.

Understanding then flashed across her blushing face.

"You got that Lucy Fullbuster?"

"But what am I going to do with all my bikini collection?"

At this, the ice mage snickered at her response and leaned his head to hers – their breaths mingling with the close proximity.

"Well, we could always have it for private viewing." He then kissed her lips fully before abruptly breaking their contact – much to Lucy's dismay.

"You are one selfish guy."

And as Lucy pulled him closer to continue their kiss, Gray finally realizes that today wasn't so bad after all. At least he learned something new.

Sharing was definitely not in his dictionary.

* * *

So I was suppose to write a new LaxusLucy fic but sadly, I don't have any plot bunnies running around in my head at the moment.

Don't worry, I'll try to think of something this week because I might not be able to post any new fics/chapters in the coming weeks.

Okay, so now, I'm sleepy and tired and as I look at the clock right now, my body is already begging me for some well-deserve sleep. Sooo, hope to hear from you soon! ^^

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**~Fia**


End file.
